Zephyr
by MsKupcake
Summary: Zephyr /ˈzɛfə/ A gentle mild breeze. It does not disrupt, nor cause chaos, it merely brings a pleasant sensation. *** 'They say I bring them peace and happiness. Great god knows why I can't find any of them for myself' Zephyr was a girl who didn't know her past or future. She doesn't know who parents are. But she knows one thing that her fate is connected to Harry Potter. The ma
1. Chapter 1

"Sadly enough, the most painful goodbyes are the ones that are left unsaid and never explained."  
― **Jonathan Harnisch** , **Freak**

She was begging him. The tears of pain and fear traced her cheeks. She was begging him to spare her child. He laughed. The shrill, cold laugh froze the cores even of the watching gods above. The gods who had no mercy on the woman begging for the life of her only child. She kept begging to take her instead. But he showed no leniency. There was a flash of green light. A simple green light and two words took a life of another innocent being. The woman lay limp on the floor. He walked forward to the one-year-old. There was another flash of green light and then he vanished. Not the boy. No the boy. He lived. He lived with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. And he was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived…..

She stood there. The vision of that boy repeated again in her mind. She took a deep breath and started walking again. A piece of old parchment was in her jeans pocket. Her feet sank in the sand as beach air filled her nostrils. The wooden stick was still in her hands. She never left it. She waved it and coconut from the tree came to her. The water left a cooling sensation on her skin as the waves came and went.

There was a crack from far away, but she still heard it. She stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were on the endless sea. She felt the presence of someone else but still, she didn't turn around.

'Zephyr!' said an old voice behind her. She kept staring far away. The loneliness she always felt was gone. There was a pleasant aroma around which she rarely felt. Still looking at the blue water she spoke, 'You took your time Dumbledore, didn't you? I was starting to wonder if I am eleven yet or not.'

Zephyr turned around, for the first time taking her eyes off the sea. An old man with the long silver beard and half-moon spectacles stood in front of her, an amused expression decorating his face.

'It was hard to find you. You were not at your home with your parents-'

'Don't you dare feed me with that lie again. You and I very well know that they aren't my parent! But the question remains who are they?' She spoke in an angry low whisper. Dumbledore stared at her. She felt him invading her mind. She had to be angry about it. But she was not. She simply blocked him. Tiny droplets of water started pouring. Zephyr muttered under her breath and waved the wooden stick.

The water no more touched her. It repelled. Dumbledore was eyeing the wooden stick in her hand. 'Who's wand it is?'

'My _real_ father's. Now if you wish to soak here in rain it's alright or else I invite you into my _home._ '

She started walking. Faraway she could see an old house. Its structure was decaying. But she didn't complain. After all, it was her _home._ She kept walking and soon she was in front of her home. Surprisingly it was in good condition. She opened it and waited for Dumbledore to walk in. He walked inside and stood surprised.

Zephyr walked past him in the kitchen and with the help of her wand she made a cup of tea. She walked back inside the living room and found Dumbledore sitting comfortably on the couch. She gave him the cup and sat on one of the armchairs.

'Thank you! A tea while it's raining.' He took a sip and then hit the question that Zephyr guessed he was itching to ask. 'I think there is no point in hiding it at all, but the question still remains how did you find your father's house?'

Zephyr stared into his blue eyes. Battle was going inside her mind. How much should she tell? She won't tell everything. Just a little bit. 'Some old friend of mine helped me escape from my step parents.'

'And may I know who your friend is?'

'No.' Zephyr stated. There was firmness in her voice so Dumbledore didn't ask any further. They sat in the silence. Zephyr's mind was clouding with thoughts of her past. She had not brought up her past for the past four years.

'He loved us so much, they loved me so much, that the thought never came to my mind that they could be my step parents. After I escaped from the orphanage when I was five, a beautiful lady comes and tells me that she has finally found her lost daughter. That was me. She takes me home and his husband is really happy too. But all the happiness was gone after a year and a half. He started to beat her. I didn't know why! I thought… I thought he loved her.' Tears were brimming in her eyes. She didn't know why was she was telling him this. But now she has started she didn't stop. She could feel Dumbledore's stare on her.

'After some months of abusing she was becoming sick. She still loved me. As always. And I too started to care for. I wanted to save her. And then comes my friend. But alas! My mom had already died. I had to go. Unfortunately, leave her. And then I am here. I find this tear stained letter lying on the bedroom. Glass pieces scattered everywhere. I find a wand lying nearby and then I get to know my parents….'

She wiped off her tears. Dumbledore was still watching her. A tear shining in his beard. She felt good to let it all out. She looked at him hopefully. 'Now if I look at it, I guess he realised that I was not his real daughter who was lost ages ago. He was angry that his wife had lied to her. But they weren't my parents then who were?'

Dumbledore stood up and pulled out an envelope. He gave it to her. She frowned taking the envelope. And she knew he wasn't going to answer her question.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms Velodisantes,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Zephyr stared at the letter then sighed. 'I just told you I have learnt all the spellbooks that I could find here. Why do I still need to attend Hogwarts?'

'Indeed you have magical knowledge more than expected from the children of your age but you have to attend Hogwarts. You have to be there for Harry because I know you are the best protector I can ever find.' She stared at him and then nodded in understanding. Dumbledore smiled and continued.

'Now as you know your surname you can easily find your vault at Gringotts. I have already sent them the letter about it. Someone can accompany you-'

'I was alone till now Dumbledore. I'll be fine myself.'

He nodded standing up and walking towards the door. 'Now me, _Professor_ Dumbledore would like to leave. I'll see you again at Hogwarts Ms Velodisantes.'

And he disappeared.

Though it still amazed Zephyr that how could she not find her parents' name or _Velodisantes_ scribbled anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

"Courage doesn't always roar, sometimes it's the quiet voice at the end of the day whispering 'I will try again tomorrow"  
― **Mary Anne Radmacher**

Weeks had passed after Zephyr's encounter with Dumbledore. After she knew her surname she searched the whole house again and again but it was all in vain. She used the spells which could reveal anything hidden but she found nothing. Frustrated and angry she had broken a glass vase thrice and had to repair it.

She sat, staring out of the window at the waves, her mind travelling in the world which only she knew. The old parchment was clutched in her hands. She read it daily clueless. At first, when she found it she kept questioning who the man was who was called her Zephyr. For that time she didn't know her name was Zephyr.

The first time she read the letter nothing made sense. But then she was engulfed by the familiar fogginess which happened every time she saw any vision and then it made a bit sense.

She took her eyes off the sea and stared at letters on the parchment again. Sniffing her nose again she read it again for the hundredth time.

 _Dear Zephyr,_

 _I don't know if you will ever find this. I don't know if I can save you. But I'll give my life to do so. They took her, your mom, and I could do nothing. But how could I? I don't know what he knows! I can't do what he can do. She had all the power. She was of their kind. No one in her family was like her, no one. She loved you so much Zeph. I don't where she is. I don't know if she is still alive Zeph. But I know he will come to take you to away from me. But I won't let him take you. Even if I have to die, I'll die to save you. Zeph your father loves you and so does your mother. I just wish I hadn't done the things I did. Zeph if you find this please never ever lose the locket on your neck. Zeph I don't know why life has to be so difficult. Every day and night I pray for your future. I pray for your mom to be alive._ _I pray for_ _I love you Zeph no matter what. Now I am staring at you sleeping peacefully. You are not aware of what's happening. Isn't it too much for a girl who is just a month old? Those hazel eyes that you inherited from your mother always shine. And those tiny brown hair that you inherited from me. I wish I could have seen you being told by people that you look like your mother except for the hairs._ _I want to see you playing at the beach with_ _How much I regret to say it, but it's truth, I couldn't save your mother and I am going to die. I am sorry baby that you can't ever get the love of your mother and father. But we did something to make sure you are protected. That locket in your neck, never ever remove it. That is the only thing I'll ask you for Zeph._

 _Stay safe,_

 _Mommy and Daddy love you_

The tear-stained parchment had one drop of tear join it. That wasn't of sadness, it was of anger. She was angry at her father. She was angry that he didn't tell her anything important, just said to never remove the locket. She touched it, feeling the cold, smooth surface. The tiny white ball had fog inside it. She stared at it. The fog clouded her mind. Everything was swirling and then she was seeing another vision which she saw for umpteenth time inside her mind…..

 _The man was holding his little daughter. He was inside the tiny cupboard. Footsteps which haunted him and his family became louder and soon they were outside his hiding place. They stopped and cold voice which sent a shiver down his spine spoke._

 _'_ _You can't hide from me. For I am the Dark Lord greatest of all. Give me the locket; you and your daughter will be safe.'_

 _He stared at the spherical locket hanging from her daughter's neck. He had to give it to him and then he will be safe along with his daughter. Just locket it was, wasn't it? No, it wasn't. It was his. He gave it to her daughter. Her wife whom he couldn't save had begged him to not give the locket to them at all cost. She was sacrificing her life for what? His locket. He stared at it. His eyes moved up to the tiny face of his daughter. She was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the evil in the world. Where the good had to fight the evil and then to be defeated. There was a drop of tear on her cheek which he realised was his own. Soon there were other too following it. He wiped them off with one hand._

 _'_ _I'll give you ten seconds. Come out or you will die. You know me very well, what I am capable of. You are not capable of what I am. You are nothing in front of me, nothing.'_

 _He sat there thinking. Ten seconds he had. He thought and thought. Thoughts swirled his mind. He knew the Dark Lord was not to be trusted. He took a deep breath. The cupboard door opened. He walked out the tiny girl in his hand still sleeping._

 _He walked and stared at snake-like face. The red eyes and slits of the nose were horrifying. He took a deep breath in. He had made his decision._

 _'_ _If you want the locket, you have to walk over my dead body to take it.'_

 _And then it was all over. The green light hit him square in the chest. The girl in his arm fell with him on the floor. The girl woke up crying. Crying cause she was orphaned, crying cause once again evil won, crying cause again an innocent was killed, crying cause there were more deaths coming. But one thing she didn't know was that soon the following October a chosen boy will be orphaned to take revenge of all those innocent deaths….._

The fog in her mind vanished. She stared at the blue sea, tears freely flowing down her eyes. Few more weeks and she would be meeting Harry Potter. She sighed. She didn't find anything new from her vision or the letter but was brought to the same conclusion. Her father was a muggle and her mother was a muggle born.

Five weeks she spent to find out about her past but came up with nothing. After two weeks she would be boarding Hogwarts express traveling to her mother's school. At least she can find something there.

With a new hope, her heart lightened. She smiled thinking about her parents. She would keep searching until she finds everything.


	3. Chapter 3

In the world of loneliness and hatred there will always be someone to love you and give you company.

 **Emmalee Graciano**

The bell jingled as the brown haired girl opened the door. The woman who was serving customer smiled widely staring at the girl who just came. She smiled back and sat at one of the tables.

She stared at the wooden table, the same one on which she sat when she first came there, a tiny smile played at her lips. Her mind filled with memories. And fogginess filled her mind again….

 _She walked in the first building she found. Her friend saved her from her father but now she was alone. She walked in and heard the bell jingle. She sat on one of the tables. The café was empty. There was a red cup of hot chocolate in front of her. Her stomach growled. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching. She grabbed the cup started drinking. Suddenly from the door that she didn't notice before came out a woman. She was talking with someone behind the door and thus didn't notice the small girl. She hurriedly tried to keep the cup far away but it shattered itself. The hot chocolate spilt on the table. Then soon a small fire started burning. Hastily she poured the water on it to extinguish the fire. The woman stared at the small girl._

 _'_ _I didn't do it. It shattered itself. And I didn't burn it too. Please don't beat me. Please.' The girl whispered._

 _The woman took a step forward staring at her. She sat on her knees. 'You don't need to be afraid. I'll never beat you, dear. By the way, I am Andrea, what's your name dear?'_

 _'_ _Zephyr.'_

The fogginess went away. Zephyr didn't notice Andrea pulling her into a hug until she couldn't breathe. She smelled of chocolate. Soon Andrea let go and Zephyr was able to breathe but was bombarded with questions.

'Zeph have you been all right? It's been seven weeks since you last came here! I was so much worried about you! Where have you been? Are you all right?'

She checked Zephyr for injuries making sure she was all right. Zephyr smiled at her telling her she was all right. A tear slipped Andrea's eyes which Zephyr quickly wiped. 'Why are you crying?'

Andrea hastily went behind the counter and started pouring hot chocolate in a red cup. 'I am not crying. Why would I? I am happy that you are finally here but where were you? Were you sick?'

She gave her a concerned look with the cup. She sat beside her. Zephyr grabbed the cup. The taste of hot chocolate made her dizzy, in a good way of course. She finally felt relax. She noticed Andrea was looking at her obviously waiting for an answer. So Zephyr gave it to her. 'No, I wasn't sick. I still can't believe that I lived without hot chocolate for seven weeks! You really haven't told me the secret though-'

'Zephyr Ariel Dalton you are changing the subject. Why weren't you here for seven weeks?'

Zephyr smiled cheekily. Inwardly her mind was searching for a lie. She stared at Andrea. She was the reason she was alive. She provided her with food, shelter and clothes and yet Zephyr was lying to her. She didn't find a lie though. 'I was absent for seven weeks but you know where my home is and you still come to check if I am all right, huh?'

Andrea stared at her. She shook her head. 'I can three times. You weren't there. Door locked. Which makes me wonder where you were?'

Zephyr shrugged. 'On the beach I guess. I've started going there often. So where is Laura?'

She put aside the empty cup and put her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes.

'Doing her holiday homework I guess. Her school starts next week you know. Then again she'll be back for Christmas.' Andrea said. Zephyr knew she didn't like her daughter to be studying in a boarding school. This conversation took place every year at the beginning of Laura's school. But this year she had something new to add to this conversation. 'Well, she likes it there.'

'That's the truth. Anyway I'll have my other daughter here, won't I?' Andrea smiled. Zephyr started searching a way to break it to her that she won't be there. Choosing her words very carefully she said, 'Well I wanted to talk to you about that. I actually received a letter saying that I can study at a boarding school. You know, for free.'

Andrea's smile widened. 'That would be great. But it hurts to say that since you came here I have tried to send you to school but you didn't go and just from a letter you changed your mind.'

She shrugged. 'I thought about it a lot.'

'Oh, so that's what you've been doing for seven weeks. Thinking. Which school is it by the way?' Andrea stood up as the bell jingled indicating she had a customer to attend. A handsome looking man came in. He sat at the table near the door ordering a coffee.

Zephyr watched Andrea vanishing in the kitchen door and coming back out five minutes later with a cup. She handed it to the man who thanked her. Then she took a seat again beside Zephyr. Zephyr's mind searched for a school which she would believe really existed. But when Andrea returned, much to Zephyr's relief she didn't remember herself asking about it.

They talked for a while. Andrea said that she would give Zephyr a ride to King's Cross on 1st September as Laura was going to get a train from there too to her school. They talked about random things like they always did. The man went away after a while and no one was there to disturb them again.

'-then the black and red one started-' Zephyr was speaking but was cut off but footsteps thundering down the stairs in the corner.

'Mom where is my…' Laura stood on the kitchen door staring at Zephyr. Her eyes became wide and slowly a smile formed on her lips. She ran towards Zephyr and hugged her tightly. 'ZEPHYR! Where have you been?! My vacation is almost over and we didn't even talk!'

Zephyr smiled as she let go. Laura was much taller than the last time she met her. Her brown curls were in a bun like always and her blue eyes shined. She resembled her mother in many ways. The bell jingled second time that day and a girl walked in with a tiny boy in her arms.

The boy was crying and the girl was trying to make him stop crying. Andrea went to help her as Laura dragged Zephyr upstairs to her room. She stared at the brown room which was same as the last time she was there. The images of Laura and Andrea decorated the walls.

Zephyr sat down at the bed and Laura stood in front of her.

'So, Ms Dalton, where have you been?'

And the conversation started again. They talked and laughed till god knows how long. Watching Laura smile and laugh with her, talking like their life depended on it, Zephyr felt that she was in the best place on the earth.

Zephyr stood at the entrance of the Diagon Alley, a map clutched in her hands. Her eyes wandered down the shops. She looked at the map again and spotted Gringotts. And then she started navigating her way towards it.

After sometime she stood in front of the snowy white building. Beside its bronze doors were goblins. She walked past them, up the white stone steps. She reached another door but this time they were silver. Words were engraved on them.

She walked down the hallway to the counter where another goblin sat. She stared at him not knowing what to say.

'Excuse me,' she finally said, 'I am Zephyr Velodisantes. I am here to take some money out of my vault.'

It was strange to know that she had a vault with some money down here. The goblin looked at her. 'Do you have the key?'

'Actually, no. I was told that a letter has been sent to you…..'

The goblin searched around at his counter and finally found what he had been looking for. He held an envelope. He opened it and read the content. After a minute he looked at Zephyr.

'Do you have any ID?'

ID? She didn't have any ID. She had to prove that she really was who she was. She thought for a moment and then when she found the solution she spoke.

'I don't have any ID but I have my Hogwarts acceptance letter.'

She handed the letter to him. He read it and nodded slowly. 'Henlad! He will take you to your vault.'

Another goblin came and hurriedly asked her to follow her. He became pale when the first goblin told him something. They walked in stone passageways. A cart came when Henlad whistled. Zephyr climbed in along with the goblin and the went down deep below London.

To Zephyr, it seemed that they were on a never-ending rollercoaster. As they went down the goblin became paler and paler. Soon they stopped and Zephyr saw it. She stood in front of vault no. 714. Henlad was really pale now. He looked around and started towards the wooden door.

He stroked his long finger down the door and it melted. The whole vault was submerged in gold. Zephyr stared wide-eyed at it. She had spent eleven years without money and here her parents had stored so much fortune for her.

She walked in and from a corner grabbed some galleons, sickles and knuts, which she thought was enough for a few terms. It felt wrong to her to get her parent money. So many things she had of her parents. Their home, their books, their wand. The wand.

She took out the wand from her jacket. She stared at it. She had said to Dumbledore that it was her father's wand and he believed her. But her father was a muggle. She had read the letter thousands of times and every time she concluded that her father was a muggle. But why didn't Dumbledore pointed her out?

She shook her head and grabbed her bag. She walked out and sat on the cart. Henlad was still very pale but as they went back up he seemed to return his colour. She walked out of Gringotts in a sunny day. Her eyes wandered down the crowded street again.

She decided to get her books first. After navigating her way to Flourish and Blotts with the help of the map, she walked in. There were books all around, wherever she looked. She collected her books and went out in the sunlight again.

She was holding her books in one hand and her map in another. She stared at it wondering where she should go next. She was busy studying the map that she see where she was going. She bumped into someone, her books scattered around.

When she looked up she saw a boy with blonde hair standing in front of her. He wore a shirt with its sleeve till his elbows. He was carrying some books too which were now on the ground.

'I'm sorry,' he muttered and bent down to pick up the books. Zephyr bent down too and started picking her book. She too murmured an apology. They picked up their books. The boy was holding one of Zephyr's book. He looked at it then asked, 'The first year at Hogwarts?'

Zephyr nodded and packed her books in her bag. The boy too stood up holding them. 'I too go to Hogwarts, a fourth actually.'

'Oh.' Zephyr said. She didn't know why he wasn't going, not that she wanted him to. He looked pretty friendly. The boy was looking somewhere behind her, then he asked. 'You're alone?'

'Yeah.' Zephyr shrugged. His brows furrowed. 'Why? Where are your parents?'

'They're dead,' Zephyr spoke. 'I live alone actually.'

Listening to this, his eyebrows shot up. 'You are so young. But what can I say, I am alone too! Mind a company while shopping?'

Zephyr shook her head smiling. 'What's your name?'

'It's Aries. What about you?' He spoke smiling.

'Zephyr.' Zephyr didn't know why she was talking to a stranger who just met her, telling him his name. But she knew that it felt right.

'So Ms Zephyr, where would you like to go?'

And then it all started. A new friendship. Zephyr hadn't noticed before but he too had hazel eyes. They went to different shops talking and laughing. They talked about the wizarding world, and Zephyr also got to know that Aries was in school Quidditch team. They bought their robes, their scales and everything that was in Zephyr's acceptance letter. They wandered the streets. Zephyr was having one of the best times of her life. Aries bought Zephyr two sundaes which Zephyr had tried to decline but Aries said that 'He didn't have anyone else to share his money with'. Their hands were full with all year shopping.

'So when's your birthday?' Aries asked still eating his sundae.

'Start of June,' she muttered but Aries caught it. 'Don't know the exact date?'

Zephyr shook her head hoping Aries wouldn't push it and he didn't, for which she was relieved. They walked down the street, Zephyr didn't know where they were going as Aries led the way. Then he stopped.

'And our last stop is, Ollivander's!' Aries said happily. Zephyr stared at the shop. She stared at the wand shop. Thoughts swirled in her mind. Then finally everything cleared and she knew what to do.

'Aries I actually don't need a wand,' she said and Aries' eyebrows furrowed. She took out her mother's wand and showed it to him. 'The last thing I have that belonged to my parents. I want to use it.'

Aries nodded in understanding and smiled. The sun hadn't set yet. They stared at the crowd. Zephyr looked at Aries. 'Now what?'

Aries smirked mischievously. 'Now, as your birthday has passed, I am going to buy you your birthday present.'

Zephyr's eyes widened. 'No!'

Zephyr had spent the whole afternoon with him and they were like friends but still, she was a stranger to him. But he was buying her a birthday gift. She shook her head. 'No you won't! And we have just met-'

'Yeah, that's the reason. We've just met. A gift for our new friendship. I am going to definitely buy you a gift, whatever you say,' he spoke. 'Stay here okay? I'll be right back.'

And he disappeared in the crowd. Zephyr stood there beside a racing broom shop. She read the board, Quality Quidditch Supplies. Quidditch, she had read about them in the books which she had found in her home. It was the sports of the wizarding world.

She saw Nimbus Two Thousand behind the glass. She walked inside. A stubby man stood there at the counter. He looked up at Zephyr. 'Aha! How can I help you?'

Zephyr stared around the shop. Everywhere she could only see Quidditch supplies. 'Well, a gift for a friend.'

Fifteen minutes later Zephyr was back where Aries left her. She was holding a wrapped box, a gift for Aries. She sat at the nearby table and waited for him. Five minutes later he appeared holding a very tiny box. He smiled broadly at her.

'Happy Birthday!' He said as he handed out the box to her. 'Open it on your first day at Hogwarts.'

Zephyr brows furrowed but she nodded. 'Thanks a lot! I've got something for you too!'

'What? Why? You didn't have to buy me anything!' He said.

'But I wanted to.' She shrugged and handed him the box. He took it hesitantly. He opened it to find a tiny snitch in it. His smile was as wide as it could be. 'Thank you!'

Then the sun was sinking. The Alley was bathed in a warm glow as Zephyr felt the start of a new friendship, as she felt her loneliness wash away totally.


End file.
